What are Wishes made For
by teffistar Cullen Swan
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Han pasado 10 años después de Amanecer, Jessica pide un deseo que obliga a Edward y Bella a volver al principio... ¿Qué pasara? Lean y opinen
1. El deseo

**Han pasado 10 años desde Amanecer, Jessica pide un deseo que obliga a Edward y Bella a volver al principio... ¿Qué pasara? Lean y opinen**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece (Que lástima :'( ) y ésta historia le pertenece a Isabella-swan-3000 que en mi opinión es una gran autora…

* * *

><p>Estaba mirando el cielo mientras me preguntaba como mi vieja amiga bella se encontraría… después de su boda ella enfermó terriblemente, todos nos preocupamos mucho por su salud, pero luego de su recuperación toda la familia Cullen y un chico de la reserva Quilete se marcharon y no se supo más de ellos…<p>

Han pasado 10 años desde su partida pero yo lo he sentido muchísimo más largo, pero me pregunto: ¿Cómo sería una vida junto a Edward Cullen?

Escuché la puerta abrirse y pude ver a mi marido Mike saliendo de nuestra casa.

- Jessica ¿Qué estás haciendo sola aquí afuera?- me preguntó mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

-Sólo viendo el cielo" respondí triste mientras lo miraba y me recordaba de cómo a él siempre le gustó Bella.

Lugo de un momento no pude sostener más su mirada por lo que miré hacia el cielo justo en el momento en el que una estrella fugaz lo cruzaba rápidamente…

"Cómo desearía que Bella y Edward tuvieran que retroceder al principio y volver a empezar"

Mike interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando nos sugirió entrar a la casa y dormir un poco pues aparentemente él ha tenido momentos difíciles en su trabajo por lo que acepté y me acosté en nuestra cama.

**Bella Pov.**

Estaba acostada en la cama que compartía con Edward cuando olí un desagradable olor a perro, por lo que sólo podía ser una persona.

-¡Volví!- escuché decir a Jacob que ya había llegado a mi habitación y la de Edward y se había recostado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Estás bromeando? Pudimos olerte incluso antes de oírte- Edward le respondió con una sonrisa, yo solo pude soltar una risita.

-Compórtate Edward, deberías ser más amable con él después de todo él de verdad hace feliz a Nessie- dije y suspiré pensando en que rápido había crecido mi niña.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un suspiro de Edward.

-Lo siento amor, es sólo que quería un poco de tiempo a solas contigo- dijo con un tono seductor en mi oído, yo sólo quería saltar sobre él pero Jacob interrumpió.

-Ok… Primero: Ewe, no necesitaba escuchar eso y segundo: en dónde está Nessie para que así pueda irme y no tener que escuchar los efectos de sonido- su cara mostraba su disgusto con la situación –es cómo tener que escuchar a mis padres sólo que ésta vez son los de mi novia-.

-Bueno Jacob… ¿Cómo crees que fue concebida?- le pregunté con una ceja alzada.

Miré su cara convertirse en una mueca color verde oscuro, parecía que quisiera vomitar ahí mismo.

-Suficiente mamá, déjenlo tranquilo, no quiero que tú y papá lo asusten- dijo mi hija entrando a la habitación y abrazando a Jacob –Vámonos Jake, salgamos de aquí-.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego mamá y papá- dijo Jacob riéndose de nosotros mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él al salir.

¿Entonces… en dónde estaba?- dijo Edward susurrando en mi oído antes de jalar la sabana sobre nosotros y comenzar a besarme.

Agradezco el hecho de que nosotros no tuviéramos que dormir pues esta iba a ser una larga noche y yo me iba a encargar de ello.

* * *

><p>¡Hola personas que adoran Fanfiction tanto como yo! Quiero decirles que si están leyendo esto significa que leyeron el primer capítulo de mi traducción…<p>

A las que están leyendo **Abuela Swan **lamento informarles que voy a dejar de escribir para esa historia por el momento… quizá algún día la continúe pero no es por lo pronto…

Va a haber nuevo capi de **Diario de un chico obsesionado**… Pov. de los Cullen y Bella… Muy pronto…

Si hay por ahí alguien a quién le guste **Sakura Card Captor**… hay un **concurso** en mi foro (Link en el perfil) que se extenderá una semana más…

¡Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos con un nuevo cap. La otra semana!

**¡Espero Reviews!**


	2. Despertando

**_Summary:_ Han pasado 10 años después de Amanecer, Jessica pide un deseo que obliga a Edward y Bella a volver al principio... ¿Qué pasara? Lean y opinen**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece (Que lástima :'( ) y ésta historia le pertenece a Isabella-swan-3000 que en mi opinión es una gran autora…

**Qué rápido se pasó una semana ¿No creen? Bueno cómo prometí aquí está el nuevo cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica Pov.<strong>

Cuando desperté miré alrededor de mi habitación y casi salté fuera de mi cama cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación de cuando era adolescente. Fui corriendo a ver mi reflejo en el espejo y caí sobre mis rodillas cuando vi que tenía 17 otra vez.

Cuando al fin pude levantarme del suelo corrí hacia mi computadora y pegué un grito por el shock al ver la fecha:

¡Eran 12 años en el pasado!

Era el exacto día en el que Bella Swan se suponía que vendría a Forks desde Phoenix. En ese momento fue cuando una brillante idea me llego, esta era la oportunidad para que yo pudiera hacer que Edward me amara, yo podría ser la que caminara por ese corredor para casarme con Edward Cullen y no Bella. Rápidamente me vestí con la misma ropa que aquel día y me apure a llegar a la escuela donde sabía que él estaría.

**Edward Pov.**

Cerré mis ojos mientras jalaba a mi Bella más cerca de mi pero de repente sentí su presencia desaparecer por lo que me asuste y abrí los ojos sólo para descubrir que estaba en mi vieja habitación de Forks…

Corrí escaleras abajo mientras decía enfadado: "Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Nessie, Jacob, Esme, Carlisle vengan abajo ahora". En un segundo todos estaban abajo viendo a su alrededor como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

-¿Cómo llegamos a Forks?- preguntó Emmett

-Y eso no es todo… Bella no está- dije extremadamente preocupado ahora que no podía encontrar a mi esposa.

-Papá ven a ver esto- dijo Nessie, su voz únicamente expresaba el shock por lo que estaba pasando en este momento, estuve a su lado en segundos.

-¿Qué es…?- pero interrumpí mi pregunta al ver la fecha de hoy –No puede ser posible, son 12 años en el pasado –mi voz era leve pero todos pudieron oírme.

-Y no solo eso, hoy es el primer día que Bella asistió a la escuela aquí- dijo Alice en un suspiro.

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible si Nessie y yo todavía estamos aquí? ¿Cómo pueden ser 12 años en el pasado? – hasta ese momento no lo había pensado pero Jacob puntualizó algo importante.

-Es cierto, pero ¿y ahora qué hacemos?- dije rechinando los dientes por el enojo.

-Ustedes van a ir a la escuela y Jacob y Renesmee se quedan aquí, lamento decirles que es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora o por lo menos hasta que sepamos como afectó esto a Bella- dijo mi padre, su voz era calmada pero sus pensamientos…

-Nunca había escuchado de nada parecido a esto sucediera pero ustedes deberían ir a ver si Bella está bien- asentí en confirmación a sus pensamientos.

-Está bien, vámonos –dije aunque mi voz se quebró un poco, el hecho de no saber si Bella estaba bien me estaba matando.

Caminé hacia mi Volvo y ya adentro esperé por mis hermanos.

-Todo saldrá bien Edward- pensó Rosalie.

-Llegaremos al fondo de esto- Emmett pensó y por el espejo pude ver su cara seria.

-No te preocupes- pensó Jasper mientras me mandaba olas de tranquilidad.

-Traeremos devuelta a Bella, no te preocupes Edward… Soy una síquica ¿recuerdas?-tuve que sonreír un poco al escuchar los pensamientos de Alice pero el siquiera pensar que mi Bella podría no recordarme o ya o quererme seguían estancados en mi cabeza matándome por dentro.

* * *

><p>¡Bueno ese es el segundo capítulo gente! Que suspenso… ¿Bella se acordará de Edward? ¿Qué pasaría si no lo hace? ¿Y Jessica que hará para impedir que Bella y Edward se enamoren? Averígüenlo en el próximo capi.<p>

Aunque me gustaría oír sus teorías… (¿Les suena familiar?)

**¡Reviews!**

**PD: Le doy las gracias a ****Isabella-swan-3000** ** por dejarme traducir esta historia y también a las maravillosas personas que están leyendo esto y que dejan un Review.**


	3. Primer día de escuela

**Han pasado 10 años desde Amanecer, Jessica pide un deseo que obliga a Edward y Bella a volver al principio... ¿Qué pasara? Lean y opinen**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece (Que lástima :'( ) y ésta historia le pertenece a Isabella-swan-3000 que en mi opinión es una gran autora…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov.<strong>

Me acomodé más cerca de Edward buscando la protección de sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de relajarme, pero en un segundo ya no pude sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí por lo que abrí los ojos de golpe recorriendo la habitación en busca de Edward pero lo que me encontré fue muy diferente de lo que esperaba, casi grité de la sorpresa al darme cuenta de que ya no estaba en mi habitación y la de Edward sino en mi vieja habitación de Forks, increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin estar aquí.

El pánico comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo… ¿Qué pasaba si todo solamente había sido un sueño? ¿Qué si Edward y el resto de los Cullen nunca habían existido? ¿Y qué pasaba con Renesmee?

No, me negué a creer eso. Fui hasta el baño que compartía con Charlie para ver mi reflejo y averiguar si seguía viéndome igual que antes y casi me caigo del shock porque en frente mía había una extraña conocida.

Había crecido acostumbrada a ver mis ojos dorados cuando me viera en el espejo pero ahora solo podía ver mis viejos ojos café, los mismo que tenía cuando era una humana. En un momento la realidad me golpeo, ¡Yo era humana! No podía ser… revisé mi pulso y caí en mis rodillas de puro horror cuando pude encontrarlo. Lo único que podía pensar era en mi familia y que les había pasado.

-¡Bella, ya me voy, te veo en la noche y buena suerte en la escuela!- escuché la voz de Charlie desde el borde de las escaleras. Al escuchar su voz, me di cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado y comencé a llorar descontroladamente.

Cuando pude recobrar la compostura regresé a mi habitación y me encaminé directo a mi escritorio, buscando el calendario que había sobre este, pero cuando revisé la fecha un gritó apagado salió de mi boca… ¡Era mi primer día en la escuela de Forks! Me reusé a creer que toda mi vida había sido tan sólo un sueño, por lo que comencé a pensar que pudo haber causado esto, alguien debía estar detrás de este asunto y ese alguien debía estar queriendo cambiar el pasado. Mi pasado.

Pensar eso fue lo que me ayudó a tomar la mejor decisión, iba a actuar como si este fuera mi primer día porque si alguien estaba tratando de cambiar el curso que había tomado el pasado él o ella iba a saber exactamente el modo en el que iban a pasar las cosas por lo que no debía reconocer a Edward hasta después cuando fuera a la casa de los Cullen y preguntarle a Carlisle que estaba pasando y cómo podíamos solucionarlo, pero hasta entonces debía actuar como si no supiera que eventos iban a pasar hoy.

Y con ese último pensamiento me vestí para asistir a mi segundo primer día en la secundaria de Forks.

Cuando terminé de vestirme, bajé a la cocina y tomé una barra de granola y me la comí de un bocado, después agarré las llaves de mi auto y salí de la casa.

Encendí mi camioneta y comenzó a hacer un gran estruendo. Estaba agradecida de que todavía funcionase pero ahora iba a sentir su lentitud desesperante ya que sabía cuáles eran las virtudes de los autos veloces.

_Hola viejo amigo- _pensé mientras me dirigía a la escuela y al comienzo de un día que prometía ser terrible.

Cuando llegué a la escuela, parquee justo enfrente de la oficina central para recoger mi papelería, pero cuando salí del auto una fría ventisca me golpeó y me hizo estremecerme, al momento recordé los beneficios que los vampiros tienen de nunca tener frío.

Entré a la pequeña oficina y de inmediato me recibió el calor producido por la calefacción que había allí dentro. Caminé hacia la señora Cope y esperé pacientemente a que notara mi presencia.

Al momento de abrir la puerta ella había levantado la cabeza y muy amablemente me preguntó: ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Soy Isabella Swan- dije y al momento pude ver una luz de reconocimiento en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto- dijo. Comenzó a revisar una pila de documentos perfectamente ordenados hasta que encontró los que estaba buscando. –Tengo tú horario justo aquí y un mapa de la escuela- se acercó a mí y me los entrego.

Ella revisó el mapa conmigo, resaltando las mejores rutas para cada clase, no es que necesitara la ayuda esta vez. Ella me entregó un pase que debía entregara a cada uno de los maestros para que lo firmaran.

Caminé de vuelta a mi camioneta y maneje por el parqueo de nuevo buscando por el volvo de Edward que ciertamente estaba parqueado en el estacionamiento.

Apagué el motor y salí del carro, rápidamente escanee mis clases y me encaminé hacia el edificio 3, dónde le entregué el pase al señor Mason que después de firmarlo me envió hacia un asiento al fondo del salón cómo había hecho la primera vez y de nuevo pude notar con desdén que toda la clase, o por lo menos la mayoría se me quedaba viendo, mientras yo fingía revisar la lista de libros que debía leer, pero en realidad estaba dejando vagar mi mente tratando de convencerme a mi misma de que Edward si era real, bueno… por lo menos su auto estaba aquí eso debía contar en algo…

Cuando sonó el timbre Eric se me acercó.

-Tú eres Isabella Swan ¿Cierto?- Eric me preguntó nervioso.

-Suspiré mentalmente y comencé a actuar mi papel –Bella- lo corregí y otra vez cada par de ojos a un radio de 3 asientos volteo a verme.

-¿Dónde es tu siguiente clase?- preguntó

-Um… Historia con Jefferson en el edificio seis-.

No había un solo lugar adonde podía ver sin encontrarme con ojos curiosos.

-Yo me dirijo al edificio cuatro, podría enseñarte el camino- y otra vez Eric mostró su lado sobre-ayudador.

-Soy Eric- el añadió.

- _¿Enserio? Duh-pensé _sarcásticamente y luego me di cuenta de que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Emmett y Jacob.

Sonreí -Gracias-.

Tomamos nuestras chaquetas y salimos a la intemperie dónde estaba lloviendo. Pude darme cuenta de que había bastantes personas caminando lo suficientemente cerca detrás de nosotros como para escuchar la conversación.

-Entonces… aquí es muy diferente de Phoenix ¿Cierto?- preguntó. Odio repetirme a mí misma, pensé amargamente.

-Mucho

-Ahí no llueve mucho ¿o sí?

-Tres o cuatro veces al año-dije otra vez actuando mi rol.

-Wow ¿cómo es eso?- él me preguntó

-Soleado- respondí tratando de no desesperarme

-No te ves muy bronceada

-Mi madre es parte albina- dije y me reí mentalmente sabiendo que él no entendería la broma.

Estudió mi rostro temeroso y yo sólo suspiré. Enserio estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Emmett y Jake.

Caminamos alrededor de la cafetería hacia los edificios al sur de la escuela, por el gimnasio. Eric me encaminó hasta la puerta a pesar de que el salón tenía un letrero que lo identificaba. No podía esperar a encontrarme con Edward y volver al punto en el que estábamos antes de tener que repetir todo.

-Entonces… buena suerte- dijo y yo tomé la manilla de la puerta dispuesta a entrar cuando él dijo: Tal vez nos toque otra clase juntos- y yo sabía que él estaba esperando que así fuera.

Le sonreí y entre a la clase.

El resto de la mañana pasó de la misma manera. Mi maestro de Trigonometría, el señor Varner, a quién sabía que iba a odiar fue el único que me obligo a pararme enfrente de todos y presentarme.

Y el hecho de que yo fuera humana otra vez me hizo tartamudear al hablar, sonrojarme y casi caerme al suelo gracias a mis propias botas al volver a mi asiento. _A veces odiaba ser humana,_ pensé con amargura.

Después de dos clases, comencé a reconocer a mucha gente de mi pasado. Y sólo muy poca gente vino a preguntarme si me estaba gustando Forks, cosa que me hizo ponerme nerviosa porque era una completa repetición de lo que ya había vivido.

Jessica me acompañó hasta la cafetería para el almuerzo, pero esta vez actuó extraño, diferente a cuando la conocí por primera vez. En algún momento las piezas encajaron en mi cabeza, ella sabía de todo esto porque ella había vivido todo esto también y ella sabía lo que pasaría. Descubrir eso causó un gran enfado contra ella en ese momento, pero este se disipo inmediatamente cuando entramos a la cafetería y pude ver a mi familia sentada en la misma mesa de siempre.

Pero al momento aparte la mirada esperando que Jessica no se hubiera dado cuenta mientras dejaba que ella me guiara hacia su mesa y me decía los nombres de sus amigos que, obviamente, yo ya sabía.

Eché un vistazo a mi familia y le pregunté a Jessica -¿Quiénes son ellos?

Ella miró hacia arriba para ver de quién estaba hablando, a pesar de que ya sabía a quién me refería. La mirada de Edward pasó de la de Jessica a la mía, primero con confusión y luego con dolor, yo me sonrojé de la vergüenza y también por lo mucho que estaba enamorada de él.

Jessica nos miró furiosa.

-Ese es Edward y Emmett Cullen, Rosalie y Jasper Hale y la que queda es Alice Cullen; todos viven juntos con el doctor Cullen y su esposa- dijo bajo su aliento, su tono expresaba enojo reprimido.

-Todos son bien parecidos- dije intentando parecer insegura.

-¡Sí!- dijo Jessica soltando una risita –Todos están juntos, Emmett y Rosalie y Jasper y Alice quiero decir, y viven juntos- su voz no demostraba nada más que amabilidad y eso me sorprendió por un momento.

-¿Cuales son los Cullen?- pregunté –No parecen relacionados…

-Oh no lo están, el doctor Cullen realmente es muy joven, está entre los veinte y mucho y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale son hermanos gemelos, ya sabes, los rubios y son adoptados.

-Se ven algo grandes para ser adoptados

-Lo son ahora, Jasper y Rosalie tiene ambos 18, pero han estado con la señora Cullen desde que tenían 8, ella es su tía o algo así.

-Eso es muy amable de su parte, quiero decir, por cuidar a todos esos niños cuando ambos son tan jóvenes y todo eso…

-Supongo- admitió Jessica con retinencia y me dio la sensación de que estaba celosa.

-Aunque creo que la Señora Cullen no puede tener hijos- ella añadió. _"Dudo que puedas hacerme cambiar de opinión pequeña humana" _pensé enojada, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de mi madre de esa manera?

-¿Y han vivido siempre en Forks?- pregunté. A pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

-No- su voz demostraba cuán reacia estaba a compartir esa información –Ellos se mudaron aquí hace 2 años desde algún lugar en Alaska.

Miré hacia arriba y noté que Edward se me había quedado viendo. Bajé la mirada inmediatamente temiendo que él pudiera ver reconocimiento en mis ojos.

-¿Quién es el chico del cabello cobrizo?- le pregunté mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a mi esposo que me miraba con una expresión de sorpresa y dolor.

-Ese es Edward, es súper-guapo y, por supuesto, es mi novio- dijo con una voz fuerte y confiada.

Oír eso casi me causó que me cayera de la silla e inmediatamente vi hacia la mesa de los Cullen donde todos tenían una expresión perpleja y confusa, excepto Rosalie que estaba ardiendo de furia.

-Oh, eso es lindo- le dije intentando tranquilizarme, pues había llegado al punto de si me quedaba un poco más en esa mesa con Jessica iba a caminar directo a mi esposo y actuar cómo Rosalie con Emmett o simplemente arrancarle la cabeza de sus hombros.

"Podía no ser un vampiro pero te aseguro cómo que me llamo Bella Swan de que no voy a dejarte acercarte a mi esposo Jessica" pensé llena de enojo.

Por suerte para Jessica, Ángela se ofreció a acompañarme a mi siguiente clase y yo acepte esperando alejarme de Jasper lo máximo posible y no encontrarme con él por ningún lado porque lo había visto tratando de retenerse a sí mismo en su asiento.

Mientras caminábamos pude notar, y gracias a las estrellas de que era así, de que Ángela era tímida y no hablaba mucho.

Caminé hacia el señor Banner y luego de casi caerme y sonrojarme, le entregué el pase que debían firmar los profesores. Él, cómo la última vez, me mandó a qué me sentara junto a Edward.

Cuando llegué a mi asiento pude notar como Edward se giraba en mi dirección en vez de lejos. Rápidamente saqué un papel de mi mochila y comencé a escribir.

(Bella Italics/Edward Negrita)

_No hables, sólo escucha lo que voy a decirte: Puedo recordar todo._

Él abrió su boca para hablar pero la cerró casi al mismo tiempo

_Debemos actuar como si estuviéramos en nuestro primer día, creo que Jessica tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó y después de la escuela iré a tu casa para que podamos hablar con Carlisle con toda la familia presente._

Él asintió en confirmación

_A propósito, ¿qué pasó con Renesmee y Jacob?_

Él tomó su lapicero y con una letra muy elegante escribió

**Nada, ambos están perfectamente, sólo un poco confundidos como el resto de nosotros**

Rápidamente jaló el papel y lo metió en algún lado, no pude ver dónde, y comenzó a inclinarse lejos de mí, cómo lo había hecho en aquel primer día y agarró el lado opuesto de la mesa de dónde estaba yo y lo sostuvo. Verlo sólo causó que la atracción que sentía por él como humana se duplicara al instante.

Él sostuvo su posición hasta que sonó el timbre y luego rápido recogió sus cosas y salió del salón en segundos. Ahora sabía que tenía que Mike me iba a hablar _estúpido Newton, sé que me va a poner de los nervios pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, _pensé molesta.

-¿No eres tú Isabella Swan? Preguntó al parecer sin darse cuenta de mi enojo.

Miré hacia arriba y gemí internamente pero igual le conteste.

-Sólo Bella- lo corregí con una sonrisa falsa.

-Soy Mike, ¿Necesitas ayuda para encontrar tu siguiente clase?

- De hecho voy hacia el gimnasio, creo que puedo encontrarlo- realmente sí sabía en dónde estaba, pero no podía dejar que él lo supiera.

-Esa es mi siguiente clase también- dijo y parecía emocionado por ese hecho, mientras yo estaba irritada por eso porque ya sabía cómo iba a terminar esto.

Caminamos juntos y él no podía parar de hablar pero mientras lo hacía yo pasé el tiempo pensando en Edward.

Pero mientras entrabamos al gimnasio él preguntó: Entonces, ¿Le clavaste un lápiz a Edward Cullen o algo? Nunca lo había visto actuar así.

Por un momento sentí vergüenza, yo no sabía actuar pero realmente esperaba que él se tragara esto.

-¿Era el chico con el que me senté en biología?- le pregunté fingiendo no conocerlo.

-Sí-dijo –Parecía como si estuviera sufriendo o algo

-No lo sé – le respondí – nunca le hablé

-Es un tipo muy raro

Mike siguió a mi lado en lugar de ir a los vestidores.

-Si yo tuviera la suerte de sentarme a tú lado, yo sí te hubiera hablado

Le sonreí sarcásticamente sabiendo que era cierto antes de dirigirme a los vestidores de mujeres.

Por desgracia el entrenador Clapp volvió a encontrarme un uniforme pero no me hizo usarlo para la clase de hoy. Y esto me hizo recordar porqué odiaba tanto la clase de deportes antes de volverme vampira.

Observé los cuatro juegos de Voleibol uno después del otro sentada en la banca mientras esperaba a qué sonara la campana.

Tuve que esperar mucho pero luego de un rato la campana sonó. Rápidamente abandoné el gimnasio y me dirigí a la oficina de la Señora Cope para entregarle el pase antes de dirigirme hacia mi segunda casa, la de los Cullen.

Entré a la pequeña oficina y como vi que no estaba ocupada le entregué el pase y ella lo guardo en uno de sus archiveros.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día, querida?- ella preguntó maternalmente.

-Bien- le mentí, esperando que mi enojo hacia Jessica no se notara. Ella me vio como si me creyera (y quizá si era así) y asintió.

Cuando salí de la oficina sólo mi auto y el volvo de Edward restaban ahí. Subí a mi camioneta y miré hacia su carro donde pude ver a mi familia dentro. Ambos autos salimos del estacionamiento con dirección a la casa de los Cullen. En ese momento me estaba preguntando cómo íbamos a hacer para que todo fuera como debía ser.

Cuando llegamos a la casa apagué el motor de mi camioneta y salí de ella, casi instantáneamente unos pequeños brazos me rodearon con tal fuerza que sacaron el aire de mis pulmones.

-No respiro- logré decir y casi al mismo tiempo los brazos desaparecieron.

-Bella, estoy feliz de que estés bien, todos estábamos tan ocupados- Alice sollozo contra mi pecho.

-Lo siento Alice, pero me aterré cuando desperté esta mañana y me di cuenta de que era humana – le dije abrazándola de vuelta.

-Mamá- escuché que alguien decía a mis espaldas, inmediatamente me voltee, aún con mis brazos alrededor de Alice, y pude ver la cara de shock que tenían mi hija y Jacob, quienes me miraban con la boca abierta y una perfecta cara en blanco.

-Ness- susurré aliviada antes de deshacer el abrazo con Alice y correr hacia ella para abrazarla.

-¿Mamá que te pasó?- ella susurró mientras yo apretaba nuestro abrazo.

-No lo sé Ness – susurré pues el pánico me estaba llenando por completo –pero, deberíamos hablar con Carlisle –dije con seriedad mientras sentía como un par de brazos me rodeaba a mí y a Nessie empujándonos contra un pecho de piedra y sentía unos labios en mi pelo.

-Muy bien, vamos adentro, Carlisle estará aquí pronto- pero tan pronto como Edward nos soltó para que pudiéramos entrar a la casa, fui jalada dentro de un suave abrazo de Rose y uno de oso de Emmett.

-¡Genial! Podré molestarte de nuevo sobre tu torpeza y tu sonrojo- dijo Emmett, soltando una risa escandalosa antes de jalarme dentro de la casa donde una ansiosa Esme me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, Bella- ella me susurró al oído mientras me daba un abrazo maternal, por su tono pude notar de que estaba triste.

-Lamento haberte preocupado mamá- le dije tiernamente antes de volverla a abrazar y dirigirme hacia el sofá para sentarme sobre el regazo de Edward y esperar a Carlisle.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capí. Estuvo más largo ¿No creen? Espero les haya gustado.<strong>

**Le doy las gracias a TYCLLSW y a Angie Cullen Hale por haber dejado un review en el capitulo anterior… y espero que dejen uno también en este XD**

**¡Espero su opinión querida gente!**

**¡Bye! Teffistar XD**


	4. ¿Qué pasó?

**Han pasado 10 años desde Amanecer, Jessica pide un deseo que obliga a Edward y Bella a volver al principio... ¿Qué pasara? Lean y opinen**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece (Que lástima :'( ) y ésta historia le pertenece a Isabella-swan-3000 que en mi opinión es una gran autora…

Quiero hacer un trato con ustedes… info. Abajo…

Bella Pov.

Han pasado 15 minutos desde que Carlisle llegó a la casa, todos nos habíamos sentamos en silencio y yo apenas pude contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir pues al llegar, él había visto a todos los miembros de su familia y me había lanzado una mirada incrédula.

-Bella- susurró no creyéndole a sus ojos y yo sólo le sonreí.

-Hola papá- dije intentando aligerar el ambiente tenso que se sentía en la habitación.

-¿Entonces… alguien sabe cómo es que de repente Jessica cree que mi esposo le pertenece? Porque si es así, ella tiene suerte de que aún sea humana y no pueda matarla ahí mismo cómo lo hacía en mi imaginación- dije riendo, pude ver que Jacob y Nessie creían que eso era gracioso por las pequeñas sonrisas que habían en sus rostros y Emmett, en cambio, estaba intentando contener una carcajada que de seguro iba a ser escandalosa, como siempre, al pensar en una Bella humana persiguiendo a Jessica.

Suspiré y me puse seria –entonces Carlisle… ¿Qué crees que está pasando?- rápidamente observé cómo se sentaba y observaba cuidadosamente a Edward.

-Bueno, creo… y esto es sólo una teoría, que ésta es una dimensión paralela y que Jessica es la causa de su creación, desafortunadamente existen diferentes razones de su causa como los deseos.

Después de que Carlisle terminara de hablar mi familia se le quedó viendo en shock.

-¿Deseos? ¿Estás seguro abuelo?- le preguntó Nessie –Quiero decir ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Bueno Nessie, hay un dicho que dice: "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas" bueno, al parecer eso tiene más razón de la que habíamos considerado- el respondió pero yo ya no estaba escuchándolo. ¿Deseos? ¿Podría ser que Jessica hubiera deseado esto? Luego recordé cómo ella actuó en el almuerzo, como si supiera todo lo que pasaría hoy y las preguntas que yo iba a hacerle… Tenía que ser ella.

-Chicos, fue Jessica- dije interrumpiendo la conversación que yo estaba ignorando –Todo el día de hoy ella actuó diferente, cómo si supiera lo que iba a pasar, esto sólo lo prueba… pero la pregunta ahora es ¿cómo lo deshacemos?- dije mientras miraba a mi familia vampírica.

-Bueno aparentemente la única forma es alterar tan drásticamente el espacio/tiempo de ésta dimensión que nos expulse fuera de la misma – Carlisle contestó tenso.

-Está bien pero ¿Qué cambiamos en esta dimensión?- dije alternando mi vista de Carlisle a Edward y luego en orden por el resto de mi familia sentada en el salón de la casa Cullen.

-Bueno, para empezar, yo no puedo esperar meses para poder estar contigo y estoy segura de que Alice quiere empezar los planes de la boda inmediatamente –dijo Edward calmado, más calmado de lo que pudiera esperar por lo que sólo pude verlo con la boca abierta.

-Ok, entonces déjame entenderlo… vamos a decir por todo el pueblo que estamos saliendo, y no sólo eso sino que ya estamos comprometidos y para ellos sólo nos acabamos de conocer- le dije levantándole una ceja a mi esposo. -Cariño, ¿quieres que a Charlie le dé un ataque cardiaco? Porque la última vez casi le da y eso que llevábamos saliendo dos años, imagínate ahora que ni siquiera nos conocemos.

Mientras lo miraba fruncir el seño tuve que reírme – ¿alguien más tiene una mejor idea? –dije y miré a mi alrededor sólo para darme cuenta de que todos tenían una mirada perdida, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

-Bueno, yo tengo una-dijo Alice mirándome con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunté a regañadientes, tratando de que mi voz sonara fuerte pero al contrario de lo que pensaba me salió débil, estaba segura de que esa idea no me iba a gustar para nada…

-Bueno, mi idea es…

¡Hola de nuevo! Lamento en serio que el capítulo sea tan corto pero yo no puedo hacer nada porque esta no es mi historia y no puedo alterarla mucho…

_El trato que les mencionaba arriba es que si pueden llegar a los __**18 Reviews**__, subiré el nuevo capítulo en el momento que los alcancemos, incluso si es antes del martes… Vamos! Demuestren cuanto quieren un nuevo capítulo! Son solo 8 Reviews…_

Me emociona recibir cada uno de sus review, pues todos me animan a seguir traduciendo esta historia! Un saludo a **Ana Pattz Gales**, **dulce sangre azul**, **TYCLLSW** y a **Mónica teposte** por dejar un review! Gracias!

Y en especial a **Brissia Lizbeth** que me dejo un review pidiéndome noticias, lamento no haberte podido responder pero si no dejas tu dirección de correo separada por espacios, Fanfiction la borra por completo… me gustaría que me dejaras un PM en mi perfil o que me vuelvas a poner la dirección pero esta vez con espacios para yo poderte responder con mucho gusto! Y gracias por dejar un review en mis otras historias!

Y **dulce sangre azul**, sé que el que Nessie y Jacob estén ahí es confuso pero cómo ya dije no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo pues no es mi historia, cualquier duda que tengas puedes hacerla a través de un PM en mi perfil o con un review.

¡Nos vemos **el siguiente martes** con un capítulo nuevo de "What are wishes made for" a menos que lleguemos a la cantidad dicha arriba!

¡Espero su opinión!

_Teffistar XD_


	5. Tiempo apresurado

**Han pasado 10 años desde Amanecer, Jessica pide un deseo que obliga a Edward y Bella a volver al principio... ¿Qué pasara? Lean y opinen**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece (Que lástima :'( ) y ésta historia le pertenece a Isabella-swan-3000 que en mi opinión es una gran autora…

**Mil Gracias! No esperaba llegar a los 18 review tan pronto… bueno como yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas, aquí está el capítulo…**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Pov.<strong>

Bueno, mi idea no es tan espontánea como la de Edward pero necesitábamos encontrar la causa de todo esto y cómo sabemos que es Jessica creo que deberíamos dejarla tener lo que desea- dije mientras miraba las caras de mi familia cambiar desde la incredulidad hasta el enojo en pocos segundos.

-¡¿Qué?- dijeron Bella y Edward.

-¡Imposible! –gritó Rosalie

-¿Por qué?- dijo Emmett curioso.

-No creo poder manejar tantas emociones Alice- dijo mi Jasper con una expresión que sólo denotaba dolor.

-¡Suficiente todos! ¿Esto es un gran shock o no?- dije tranquila mientras miraba a todos asentir –Entonces necesitamos que ella sea la que este en shock más que cualquier persona de esta ciudad- les dije elevando una ceja.

-Entonces esto es lo que haremos: mañana Bella va a obligar a Jessica a que pruebe que Edward y ella están saliendo y Edward, tú le vas a seguir la corriente…- casi al final de mi pequeño discurso pude ver a Edward un poco reacio pero al final aceptando y asintiendo.

Ok, entonces ¿ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Bella y su tono y cara mostraban su desagrado con el plan.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a terminar de pulir el plan, tú ve a casa y actúa como lo hiciste la primera vez, luego Edward puede ir a tu casa e informarte de los avances- dije y me giré hacia Nessie y Jacob – ustedes dos tendrán que separarse- empecé a decir y luego miré mejor a Jacob para verlo encogerse un poco con tan sólo pensar en la idea.

-Chicos, quizá deberíamos pensar en acelerar nuestros planes, al parecer el mayor tiempo que estemos aquí, más nos vamos pareciendo a como éramos antes y si eso alcanza a Nessie estamos en problemas… - dije viendo las caras preocupadas de mi familia.

-Tal vez debería quedarme – dijo Bella deshaciendo el abrazo que tenía con Edward y caminando a abrazar a su hija.

-No, esto significa que tenemos que empezar lo más pronto posible y actuar mejor de lo que jamás lo hemos hecho, tenemos que dejar en shock a Jessica lo suficiente como para lanzarnos de vuelta a nuestro universo- dije y después murmuré –Wow, eso fue extraño de decir-.

-Está bien, lo haré lo mejor que pueda, pero debería irme antes de que Charlie llegué a casa, Adiós cariño- dijo besando la mejilla de Renesmee y luego girándose a Edward – y cuando regresemos, continuaremos dónde nos quedamos – dijo y mientras su voz se volvía profunda y lenta pude oír a Edward tragar saliva fuertemente.

-Oh papás… suficiente, no necesitamos oír eso- dijo Jacob gimoteando – Quiero decir, ya tenemos suficiente de Emmett y la rubia.

-Cállate Jacob, me alegro que Bella y Eddie estén siguiendo nuestros pasos, mientras sean cuidadosos- dijo Emmett limpiándose una lágrima falsa y luego poniendo una cara seria al decir la última parte.

-Ok ok, alto, debo irme- fijo Bella escondiendo su rostro rojo como un tomate en el pecho de Edward.

-Adiós amor, te veré cuando Charlie duerma- le susurró Edward al oído causando que ella suspirara.

Cuando Bella se fue y Jacob regresó a la Push (para decepción de Nessie y gozo de Rose), nos volvimos a sentar todos y estábamos perfeccionando el plan para cambiar de universos.

-¿Bueno, entonces cuál es nuestro primer plan de acción?- preguntó Jasper.

-Eso depende de que haga Jessica, pero hasta ahora sólo he visto que irá a nuestra mesa y se sentará en las piernas de Edward, quizá incluso intente hablarle cariñosamente pero las palabras que usara siguen cambiando- dije.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos lo que va a hacer, y todo lo que Edward tiene que hacer es actuar interesado en ella e invitarla a salir y por supuesto va a aceptar como la humanita tan desesperada que es- dijo Rosalie en un siseo.

-Está bien, entonces ya tenemos nuestro plan para mañana, ahora Edward creo que deberías ir con Bella y ponerla al tanto de lo que discutimos aquí.

* * *

><p>Bueno ahora si nos vemos hasta el martes… gracias por sus Reviews! Y espero más!<p>

Gracias a yuli09, xiomara, nekiiithaxh y también gracias por la ayuda en abuela swan, agradezco a Nora, Alive on the world, nancy cullen y a anrouse por sus reviews del capitulo 4 espero uno también para el 5! hahaha

Bye!

Teffistar XD


	6. El plan

**Han pasado 10 años desde Amanecer, Jessica pide un deseo que obliga a Edward y Bella a volver al principio... ¿Qué pasara? Lean y opinen**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece (Que lástima :'( ) y ésta historia le pertenece a Isabella-swan-3000 que en mi opinión es una gran autora…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov.<strong>

Una vez que la reunión se había acabado, Alice me dio permiso de ir a casa de Bella, solamente asentí una vez ante sus pensamientos y me fui sin vacilación.

Mientras corría con el viento soplando en mi cara no pude dejar de sentir una tristeza al darme cuenta que por ahora no podría sentir la alegría de correr junto a mi Bella.

Suspiré y comencé a detener mi marcha cuando llegué a mi destino, la casa del jefe Swan. Vi hacia arriba y pude ver la ventana de Bella abierta por lo que sin dudarlo, escalé el árbol junto a ésta y me introduje en su habitación.

-¿Cómo estás amor?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba en su cama y la tomaba entre mis brazos.

-Me siento triste, ver a Charlie era algo a lo que ya me había resignado y nunca esperaría que pasara cuando nos fuimos de Forks, pero verlo de nuevo me hace sentir horrible por la forma en la que tuvimos que marcharnos y separarnos de él- dijo y su cuerpo sacudiéndose debido a los pequeños sollozos.

La jalé lo más cerca que pude sin lastimarla –Bella, recuerda que él va a tener a Sue para cuidarlo y tu le hablabas cada semana sólo para saber cómo le iba, sabes que te ama y sin importar que siempre estaré a tú lado porque te amo y tú eres mi esposo. Mi vida no podría estar completa sin ti – le susurré al oído mientras hacía círculos en su espalda.

La escuché inhalar suavemente y el latir de su corazón aumentar de ritmo _en realidad he extrañado eso_, pensé para mí mismo.

-Edward te amo, y lo haré por el resto de la eternidad –Bella susurró levantando su cara de mi pecho, yo me estiré para darle un pequeño beso en los labios

-Igual que yo- le susurré de vuelta.

-Bueno en primera, tendrás que convencer a Jessica que no estás interesada en mí y además que deberás obligarla a que pruebe su relación conmigo, Alice dijo que ella caminará directo a mi mesa en el almuerzo y tratara de hacerme salir con ella- dije sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo.

-Luego yo tendré que aceptar y actuar como si quisiera salir con ella, Alice incluso coincidió conmigo de que tenemos que ganarnos su confianza en el primer día y luego la llevaré a casa donde le demostraremos lo que somos en realidad, unos vampiros- le dije simplemente.

Miré a Bella y noté como sus facciones iban desde el shock hasta la incredulidad en cuestión de segundos –Les vas a decir su secreto –casi pude oír el horror en su voz.

-No te preocupes amor, Rose dijo que si no funciona ella mataría a la chica Stanley, creo que tiene rencor contra esa detestable chica por quitarle una hermana y poner la existencia de Renesmee en peligro –dije solemnemente.

-Edward, si no resolvemos esto pronto es probable que ella desaparezca- Susurró nerviosa.

-Desafortunadamente sí, pero nadie va a dejar que eso pase y por favor mañana intenta recordar que este plan es lo mejor- dije suplicante mientras tiraba de las sábanas y la cubría con ellas.

-Amor, ¿Te gustaría que cantara para que te durmieras?- le susurré suavemente.

-Si por favor, no me he dormido a causa de tu voz en mucho tiempo, creo que sería lindo volver a hacerlo –susurró casi al borde del sueño.

Así que comencé a tararear su nana hasta que supe que estaba dormida y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude ver a mi ángel dormir.

Toda la noche pude escuchar como la hermosa voz de mi Bella decía mi nombre y cuán preocupada estaba por nuestra familia, oír todo eso sólo me hizo amarla más por su desinterés genuino.

Cuando el reloj de la mesa de Bella marcó las cinco, pude oír en la habitación contigua que Charlie se estaba comenzando a despertar por lo que planté un beso en la frente de mi Bella y salí por la ventana cerrándola al estar yo afuera y corrí a casa para cambiarme de ropa antes de la escuela.

Cuando entré a la casa vi a Alice sentada en las escaleras – ¿Estás seguro que puedes con esto Edward? –Ella pensó con una evidente mirada de preocupación.

-Es por el bien de mi hija, de mi esposa y de mi familia, haré todo lo que tenga que hacer para que todo vuelva a la normalidad –respondí con honestidad y sin vacilación en mi voz.

-Si estás seguro de esto entonces ve a cambiarte para la escuela, porque al contrario de la primera vez, tú si estarás yendo a la escuela ésta semana, ya que no tenemos tiempo que perder – dijo Alice mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia su habitación y la de Jasper.

Este va a ser un largo día –pensé para mí mismo.

* * *

><p>¡Bueno eso es todo amigos! Como dirían Bugs Bunny… ¿No sé si les gustaría hacer un trato conmigo como la última vez? Bueno este es el trato:<p>

1. Necesito que por lo menos 3 personas diferentes me confirmen que quieren hacer un trato.

2. A parte de esas 3 personas, 5 más tienen que dejarme un review diciéndome porque les gusta la historia y cuál es su parte favorita hasta ahora…

Si lo logramos les prometo lo mismo que la vez pasada, yo subo el capitulo nuevo si logran los 8 Reviews con las especificaciones anteriores… Que divertido! Es como un pequeño reto… ahora si no llegamos saben que el próximo martes siempre habrá un nuevo capítulo de "What are wishes made for"

Espero su respuesta!

Bye!

Teffistar XD


	7. Novio

**Han pasado 10 años desde Amanecer, Jessica pide un deseo que obliga a Edward y Bella a volver al principio... ¿Qué pasara? Lean y opinen**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece (Que lástima :'( ) y ésta historia le pertenece a Isabella-swan-3000 que en mi opinión es una gran autora…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov.<strong>

Mientras flotaba hacia la consciencia pude sentir que mi cama estaba más caliente de lo que suele estar cuando Edward se queda conmigo. Rodé sobre mi misma y extendí mi brazo en busca de Edward pero al no encontrar nada abrí mis ojos viendo a todos lados buscándolo con la mirada, pude notar que a había dejado la habitación.

Suspiré y salí de la cama dirigiéndome hacia el baño para lavarme la cara y lavarme los dientes antes de, rápidamente, cambiar mi pijama por la ropa que usaría ese día para la escuela. Una vez que había terminado tomé una barra de granola de la cocina y caminé hacia mi camión.

Cuando escuché el estruendo que este provocaba me reí internamente al darme cuenta la cantidad de recuerdos que mi camioneta me traía. Pensar eso fue ligeramente reconfortante considerando que hoy sería el día en el que Edward iba a anunciar que él y Jessica estaban saliendo. La noticia iba a ser un shock para todos y en especial para Jessica considerando que eso no había pasado la primera vez.

Sonreí ligeramente cuando pensé en su cara al momento de que se enterara que eran los Cullen en realidad e instantáneamente se me ocurrió una idea, ¿Qué si Emmett me ayudaba a asustarla cuando ella estuviera en su cita con Edward?

Entrando en el estacionamiento de la secundaria Forks pude ver el volvo plateado de Edward. Luego pensé riéndome un poco que quizá necesite a Alice para hacer esto tal vez también a Rose y Jasper si están interesados.

Yo no era de esas que adoran las bromas pero el que ella pusiera en peligro la existencia de mi hija, de mi familia y la mía me enojaba y puesto que no podía matarla porque era humana, debía recurrir a esto.

Pero primero debo hacer que Jessica pruebe su relación con Edward- pensé molesta.

Mis primeras dos clases pasaron muy rápido pero mientras cambiaba de clases Alice caminó hacia mí y susurró.

-Tendremos una reunión en nuestra casa a las cuatro y no te preocupes, Edward tendrá una cita con Jessica entonces no estará en casa… oh! Y Emmett dijo que en verdad eres una Cullen…

Esto causo que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro pero no duró mucho porque debía correr hacia mi siguiente clase para no llegar tarde.

Cuando entré al salón pude ver un asiento vacío junto a Jessica y sin dudarlo fui a sentarme ahí para poner en marcha mi plan lo antes posible y estar segura que mi familia estaría a salvo.

-Hola, Jessica- dije inocentemente y vi la sospecha atravesar su cara.

-hola- dijo ella cortante.

-Bueno, estaba preguntándome ¿cuánto tiempo tú y Edward han estado saliendo?- intenté parecer confundida y por su mirada de preocupación y sospecha no lo hice bien.

-Como dos días, es algo nuevo- dijo tartamudeando.

-Oh es que pude notar que no se ven como una pareja, me refiero, no juntan sus manos o incluso sentarse juntos en el almuerzo o en cualquier otro lugar- dije y pestañee para que ella supiera que estaba jugando con ella.

Juro que vi vapor salir de sus orejas cuando descubrió lo que yo estaba haciendo. Sonreí internamente, al parecer las bromas de Emmett si me habían enseñado algo.

-Oh si, te mostraré en el almuerzo cuan amorosos podemos ser- dijo girando su cabeza, yo tuve que resistirme de reírme en voz alta.

Oh Jessica, caíste en mi trampa. Eso fue por ponerte en el lado equivocado de un Cullen y eso jamás es bueno- pensé engreídamente, ella nunca se había metido con algo más peligroso que la furia de un Cullen.

**Jessica Pov.**

No era bueno que Bella justo ahora actuara de la manera que nunca había actuado cuando estábamos en la secundaria, tal vez el deseo descompuso su cerebro o eso espero.

Pero no tengo ni idea de que hacer para hacer parecerque Edward y yo si éramos novios… Quizá debería invitarlo a almorzar y luego restregárselo en la cara a Bella. Ante eso tuve que reirme, era el plan perfecto y yo lo iba a hacer pues sabía que iba a funcionar, debía hacerlo.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, estaba emocionada por ver a Edward pues sabía que yo me miraba despampanante, como siempre. Y lo mejor era que ahora que no tenía su pequeño caso de caridad o como yo lo llamo: Bella, podía salir con él y hacerlo mi novio para siempre.

Busqué la mesa de los Cullen con la mirada y sonreí cuando lo vi sentado con sus raros hermanos. Caminé con paso decidido hacia él y le pregunté.

-Edward, tengo algo que quiero decirte- susurré en su oído y pude notar como su tensión por la sorpresa se volvía en relajación… de seguro al darse cuenta de que era yo. Él se giró lentamente y me vio directamente a los ojos.

-¿Si Jessica?

-Edward, me preguntaba… ¿Si me harías el honor de ser mi novio?- le dije rápidamente temiendo que me dijera no.

Estuvo en silencio por un momento hasta que después de cómo 5 segundo me respondió.

-Si, Jessica, me encantaría poder llamarte mi novia-cuando termino de hablar, yo lancé un chillido, me incliné y lo bese en los labios.

-Está bien, volveré en un segundo Eddie- dije mirando hacia donde estaba Bella con una sonrisa maligna y me apresure a tomar mi bandeja con comida y dirigirme a la mesa donde estaba mi nuevo novio. Sólo el pensamiento me hizo sentirme dichosa…

* * *

><p>Hola! Aquí estoy con otro cap. ¿Qué tal? Les gusto? Pues espero que sí… que creen que ha de sentir Bella al ver a su esposo besar a su enemiga?…<p>

Hahaha, espero sus comentarios… y bueno… nos vemos el otro martes….

Agradezco sus Reviews y a los que me agregan a favoritos y alertas…

**Ahora pueden entrar a mi perfil y votar que prefieren ¿Twilight o Sakura Card Captor? Pueden votar todas las veces que quieran… Es una guerra de Fans!**

Espero reviews!

Bye!

Teffistar XD


	8. Esto apenas comienza

**Han pasado 10 años desde Amanecer, Jessica pide un deseo que obliga a Edward y Bella a volver al principio... ¿Qué pasara? Lean y opinen**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece (Que lástima :'( ) y ésta historia le pertenece a Isabella-swan-3000 que en mi opinión es una gran autora…

¡Tranquilas! NO PIENSO DEJAR LA HISTORIA! Explicación abajo…

* * *

><p>Bella Pov.<p>

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas ignorar la sonrisa presumida que Jessica me lanzó a través de la cafetería y el cotilleo que se extendía por todo el lugar gracias al hecho de que Jessica Stanley había besado a Edward Cullen en frente de toda la secundaria de Forks y ahora estaba sentada en su regazo comiendo como perro.

Cuando observé al resto de los Cullen pude ver la tensión en todos sus rostros, supongo que tendrán que ir a cazar cuando Jessica al fin deje ir a Edward.

Y como si fuera un regalo de los cielos, el timbre para Biología sonó y silenciosamente me levanté de mi asiento.

-Hey, Ángela ¿Quieres caminar conmigo otra vez?- le pregunté mirándola a través de la mesa, ella asintió y comenzamos a caminar.

-Hey Bella, no sé porque pero no me gusta la idea de Jessica saliendo con Edward, creo que deberías ser tú- ella susurró y yo la observé con asombro.

-Gracias Ángela y no te preocupes si así estaba destinado a ser, funcionará al final- le dije abrazándola.

-Eres una buena amiga, gracias-le susurré al oído y caminé dentro de la clase hacia el lugar que compartíamos Edward y yo.

Mientras esperaba a que la clase empezara comencé a pensar en una manera en la que Edward y Jessica tuvieran una cita…

Alice podría arruinar su maquillaje y hacer que Jessica tuviera que arreglarlo…

Rosalie podría arruinar su atuendo y dejarle uno que sea muy apretado y de unos colores horribles…

Y Emmett y Jasper podrían molestarla y hacerla enfadar mientras de prepara…

Sonreí cuando me di cuenta de que a todos ellos les iba a encantar la idea pero teníamos que pulir el plan hasta perfeccionarlo.

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sentí un papelito volar y chocar contra mi hombro, inmediatamente me puse a escanearlo.

(Bella **Negrita** y Edward _Italics)_

_-¿En qué piensas amor?_

_-_**Nada**

**-**¿_Oh, enserio? ¿Entonces porque por qué tienes la misma sonrisa como cuando Emmett está a punto de hacer una travesura?_

**Bien, estaba pensando sobre lo mucho que odio ver a Jessica sentada en tu regazo- le respondí de vuelta a pesar de que no había pensado mucho la respuesta.**

_A mí tampoco, ella es horriblemente molesta, juro que Rose estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella en un momento sin mencionar de que ninguno de nosotros hemos cazado en un buen tiempo por lo que lo haremos esta noche y no podré estar contigo para verte hablar dormida._

**Te extraño y no te preocupes, mi ventana estará siempre abierta para ti…**

_Deberíamos parar ya, el Sr. Banner está a punto de venir aquí si no prestamos atención._

**Ok- **le escribí de vuelta y guarde la nota en mi bolsillo para luego comenzar el trabajo que estaba en el pizarrón.

Por el resto de la clase Edward y yo nos sentamos en silencio y trabajamos hasta que el timbre sonó, yo junte mis cosas, las metí en mi bolsa y caminé hacia Mike.

-Hola Mike, ¿quieres caminar juntos a gimnasia?- le dije intentando que mi voz sonara feliz por la idea.

-Claro- él casi grito con una cara iluminada por la felicidad.

Cuando estaba caminando hacia el gimnasio con Mike, pasamos junto a Jessica y ella me lanzó una mirada de odio antes de seguir caminando, yo sólo me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando.

Antes de que Mike y yo nos fuéramos por caminos diferentes para ir a los vestidores, él me abrazó y se fue, mientras yo me encogía de hombros de nuevo y me iba a preparar para mi infierno personal.

Emmett Pov.

Ya estaba harto de Jessica, había estado acosando a Edward por los últimos 5 minutos luego de que sonara el timbre y creo que… ¡hasta me estaba dando una jaqueca! Y eso que es imposible para los vampiros… ¿Cómo puedes lidiar con esto Edward?- gimotee mentalmente. ¡No lo dejaba libre!

-Con gran dificultad voy a lograr que está loca me deje en paz, creo que voy a pedirle a Alice que me compre un nuevo atuendo, quiero este quemado- dijo Edward en un susurró para que solo nosotros pudiéramos oírlo, mientras miraba a Jessica sentada comiendo como si fuera un puerco.

Normalmente habría encontrado eso gracioso pero ahora no me estaba riendo porque esta humana me estaba volviendo y loco y supongo por los rostros del resto de mi familia que yo no era el único. Creo que hasta logro desesperar a Rose pues a estado suplicando que fuera otra persona menos Jessica, incluso estaba dispuesta a ser amable con Jacob solo para que ella se alejara de nuestra familia. Y eso ya es decir mucho.

Después de clases Edward caminó hacia nosotros y suspiró audiblemente.

-Jessica no me va a dejar en paz nunca, al parecer debo conocer a sus padres así que Alice los llevara a casa- dijo extendiendo sus llaves hacia una pixie saltarina.

-¡Al fin!- dijo mi Rose mientras nos subíamos al volvo y nos íbamos a toda velocidad hacia nuestro hogar.

-Rose, solo trata de recordar que tenemos que pasar por todo el plan para poder humillar a Jessica, por cierto cuando lleguemos a casa, Bella ya estará ahí- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Aún no puedo creer que la pequeña Bella se haya convertido en una verdadera Cullen tan rápido y tan bien hasta llegar al punto de ser una bromista profesional…- dije riendo.

-Oh y se pone mejor aún… ella ya decidió nuestros roles en todo este plan pero no debemos dejar que Edward sepa algo de esto o todo estará arruinado y además el que no lo sepa nos beneficiara con el shock que queremos causar pero al saberlo Edward intentaría cambiar el plan y no podemos permitirlo, aparte de que Bella está ansiosa por cumplir su venganza- Alice dijo riendo.

Tengo que admitir que Bella asusta cuando alguien amenaza a su familia. A mí no me gustaría estar en su lista de enemigos porque nunca podrás saber que estará planeando para vengarse- pensé con una sonrisa.

Cuando nos bajamos del volvo pude ver la horrible y vieja camioneta de Bella estacionada frente a nuestra casa… Hombre! De verdad que esa cosa apesta… considerando la habilidad que nuestra familia tiene para conducir autos rápidos no entiendo como Bella puede tener ESO…

Corrí hacia la casa y caminé hacia adentro donde pude ver a Bella con Renesmee en sus brazos dormida. Ella le estaba acariciando el cabello y viéndola dormir.

-¿Está dormida?- le susurré lo suficientemente alto como para que un humano pudiera oírme, ella sólo asintió sin molestarse en levantar la vista.

Voltee a ver a los otros para ver a Rose y a Alice con una cara que sólo mostraba nostalgia… suspiré… a pesar de que amaba a Rose con todo mi corazón yo no podía darle lo que ella deseaba más que nada en el mundo… ambos anhelábamos por tener un bebé que fuera nuestro pero no era posible.

Cuando Bella vio hacia arriba y nos vio a todos nosotros suspiró.

-Les diré mi plan pero deben estar callados porque Nessie sigue dormida y eso no ocurre muy seguido estos días-.

Luego volvió a ver a Nessie y luego a nosotros y dijo.

-Lo que vamos a hacer es muy simple, Alice va a ofrecerse para ayudar a Jessica a prepararse para su cita pero mientras le pone maquillaje "accidentalmente" vas a hacer que su maquillaje la haga parecer horrible, después de eso Rose va a imitar mi torpeza y echar una bebida encima de su ropa y luego ser tan amable al ofrecerle prestarle uno solo que ese va a estar cubierto de polvo pica-pica, mientras tanto Emmett y Jasper van a hacer lo que saben hacer mejor, Emmett va a hacer muchísimo ruido y Jasper va a jugar con sus sentimientos- ella dijo tranquilamente como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Yo sólo me le quede viendo y pensé para mí mismo "Nunca la hagas enfadar".

-Buen plan pero hay dos problemas- dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño – uno, Esme y Carlisle nunca nos dejaran hacer esto y dos, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Nessie?

Bella se limito a sonreír.

-Ya le dije a Carlisle y Esme que todo este plan era para acelerar el proceso y causar un shock a Jessica que nos ayude a volver más rápido. Y Nessie visitará la Push dejándose ver como mitad humana y Jacob dirá que se imprimó de ella, además ella extraña a Jake- dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-Bella, será divertido pero ¿por qué haces todo esto de una sola vez?- Jasper preguntó.

-Oh Jasper, a penas estoy empezando- dijo ella con una sonrisa maléfica.

_Consejo: nunca te metas con los Cullen, en especial con Bella Cullen._

* * *

><p>HOLA! Hahaha sé que hoy es jueves pero tengo una explicación… es que era martes y cuando estaba a punto de subir el capitulo, me di cuenta de que TODO SE ME HABÍA BORRADO! Y tuve que comenzar otra vez a traducir los capítulos otra vez… por eso me tarde tanto pero tranquilos… no pienso dejar la historia…<p>

**Alguien quiere saber cuántos capítulos faltan o mejor les aviso unos cuantos antes?**

**Pueden seguir votando en mi perfil por su favorito… **http : / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2996384 / teffistar_Cullen_Swan (todo junto)

Bueno espero su opinión… así que…

**¡REVIEWS!**

Bye!

Teffistar XD


	9. Odiosa Jessica

**Han pasado 10 años desde Amanecer, Jessica pide un deseo que obliga a Edward y Bella a volver al principio... ¿Qué pasara? Lean y opinen**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece (Que lástima :'( ) y ésta historia le pertenece a Isabella-swan-3000 que en mi opinión es una gran autora…

* * *

><p><strong>Esme POV<strong>

No sé porque mis niños insistían tanto en causar problemas, Bella siempre había sido muy dulce, pero al parecer Emmett la contagio con su deseo de hacer travesuras y mírenla ahora.

A parte de trazar un plan para que la humana que causó esto tenga un shock, Bella solía ser tan pasivo, pensé con tristeza mientras caminaba fuera de mi estudio para decirle a Bella que era hora de que se fuera si quería llegar antes que Charlie.

Aunque estaba segura de que no le iban a causar daños físicos, la verdad es que temía por el estado de ánimo de la niña.

Al entrar al salón pude ver la forma de dormir de Nessie, extendida sobre el sofá y con su cabeza en el regazo de su madre, suspiré, ella se veía tan dulce. Bella le acariciaba el cabello y la veía dormir, realmente es una excelente madre.

-Bella- le dije causando que todos mis hijos voltearan hacia arriba deteniendo sus actividades, yo solo les sonreí para que supieran que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal.

-Querida, dijiste que necesitabas ir a la tienda para hacer la cena de Charlie y ya casi son las cinco treinta- dije en voz baja.

Escuché como suspiraba –Gracias mamá- me dijo sonriendo y yo le devolví la sonrisa mientras regresaba a mi estudio.

**Bella POV**

Miré hacia abajo para Renesmee luego a Rose y le sonreí

-¿Rose puedes venir a tomar mi lugar? no quiero despertarla- le dije con sinceridad.

Vi la alegría cruzar su cara antes de que ella estuviera frente a mí levantando la cabeza de Nessie dejándome escabullirme fuera de ahí.

Agarré mi bolso y me dirigí a la puerta antes de volverme con una sonrisa

-Gracias por ayudarme con este plan que yo sé que no es normal que yo sea tan cruel, pero no me gusta la idea de mi esposo estando con ella- dije frunciendo el ceño.

Alice se rió –Bella, no te preocupes, Rose y yo estaríamos diez veces peor si fuera Emmett o Jasper quien ella estuviera alardeando frente a nosotras- dijo ella mientras compartía una mirada asesina con Rose.

-Sí, y de todas formas Bells yo no creo ser capaz de dejar que ella bese a mi esposo, incluso en tu lugar, yo hubiera ido tras de ella- dijo Rose con una voz que provoco que me tensara. Yo tragué saliva, aunque estaba acostumbrada a los vampiros mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su lado más peligroso.

Pero sus palabras me hicieron reir. –Oh, no te preocupes Rose, yo quería hacerlo cuando ella dijo que estaba saliendo con Edward pero siendo yo sólo una humana habría sido muy difícil-.

-No te preocupes, yo habría ayudado- dijo sonriendo. –Ahora debes ir a comprar comida humana- dijo haciendo una mueca, yo sólo reí y me fui directo a mi camión.

Arranqué el motor y retrocedí fuera de la casa Cullen para luego dirigirme hacia el supermercado local y aunque era humana otra vez, el olor de la comida me trajo de vuelta mis recuerdos como vampira, lo cual no era bueno.

Así que sólo tomé lo básico como el pan, leche, huevos, queso, pasta y espaguetis y me apresuré a pagarlos y me retiré de la apestosa tienda.

Si el tan sólo oler toda esa comida era duro no me imagino como sería comerlo- pensé con un estremecimiento.

**Edward POV**

Esta tortura es casi tan mala como cuando deje a Bella- pensé con angustia.

Jessica y su madre seguían bombardeándome con chismes triviales y debido a que Jessica se había sentado en mi regazo yo no tenía escapatoria, miré el reloj y suspiré ya eran las siete de la noche y todavía tenía que cazar.

-Señora Stanley, lo lamento, pero mis padres deben estar preguntándose dónde estoy, creo que debería llamar a mi hermana para que me lleve a casa- dije tratando de controlar la molestia que sentía en esos momentos.

-Oh, sí y mientras lo haces puedes decirle a tus padres la buena noticia acerca de que estás saliendo con mi niña- dijo con su horrible voz nasal, yo sólo me limite a sonreír.

-Umm, Jessica ¿podrías levantarte para que pueda llamar? – le susurré al oído con la molestia marcada en mi voz pero al parecer no lo sufiente como para alterar a esta niña.

-Claro Bebé- dijo levantándose de encima de mí, rápidamente me levante y agarré mi teléfono fuera de mis pantalones y marqué el número de Alice.

Cuando Alice me contesto todo lo que escuché fue un "Ya voy en camino" antes de colgara.

Miré hacia atrás a Jessica y decidí hacer mi parte del plan lo más rápido posible, quizá demasiado rápido.

-Jessica, ¿te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo mañana por la noche?- dije con una sonrisa falsa.

-¡Sí!- gritó antes de tirarse a darme un abrazo que yo quería romper pero logré mantener mi cuerpo quieto.

Y como enviada del cielo, Alice tocó la puerta.

Me aparté de Jessica, quién se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Vi a Rose y a Alice paradas una junto a la otra y me di cuenta de que tenían sus pensamientos bloqueados pero considerando que Jessica estaba a mi lado decidí preguntar más tarde.

-Hola Alice y Rose ¿Saben que Edward me invitó a una cita mañana?- Jessica les dijo sonriendo.

Me di cuenta de que Alice y Rose compartían una sonrisa rápida antes de voltear hacia Jessica. Ok, ahora sabía que se traían algo entre manos- pensé para mí mismo.

-¿En serio?, entonces deberíamos ayudarte a prepararte para mañana y puedes venir con nosotras luego de la escuela ¿Cómo suena eso?- dijo Rose con dulzura, yo sólo me le quedé viendo. Lo que sea que estuvieran planeando debía ser grande y debía incluir la cita que yo tenía con Jessica, iba a intentar convencer a Emmett de que me dijera algo, de todas formas él era el eslabón más débil.

-Sí, oh sí, eso sería increíble- dijo Jessica sin sospechar nada del plan de Alice y Rose. Pobre chica tonta, te has sometido a la ira completa de Rosalie Hale-pensé con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, adiós Jessica-dije tirando de la pixie y de rose hacia el carro.

Una vez dentro del auto y camino a casa me giré hacia las dos vampiras sonrientes

-¿Qué están planeando?- les dije serio.

-Nada-dijo Alice dejándome ver en su cabeza por lo que supe que era verdad. Fruncí el ceño -¿Entonces qué pasa?

-Oh, lo verás mañana- dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Pero creo que tenemos que cazar primero, los otros ya se fueron- dijo Alice de repente seria.

Asentí, no iba a sacarles más información, pero mientras yo no estuviera involucrado, no me importaba lo que estuvieran planeando, yo sólo quería que este infierno llegara a su fin- pensé al salir de mi coche e internarme en el bosque para cazar con mi familia.

* * *

><p>Hola! Les gusto el cap.? Espero que sí… XD<p>

En el siguiente capitulo veremos el plan de Bella cobrar vida!

**Bueno… REVIEWS!**

Bye!

Teffistar XD


	10. La venganza de Bella

**Han pasado 10 años desde Amanecer, Jessica pide un deseo que obliga a Edward y Bella a volver al principio... ¿Qué pasara? Lean y opinen**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece (Que lástima :'( ) y ésta historia le pertenece a Isabella-swan-3000 que en mi opinión es una gran autora…

Bueno gente... capitulo 10, ya casi terminamos solo tres más... XD

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Cuando dieron las seis de la mañana, rápidamente regrese a mi casa. Me había asegurado de tranquilizar mi sed por completo con muchísima sangre cuando fui a cazar porque el contacto tan cercano con Jessica me afecta mucho.

Huí del pensamiento, la petulante chica humana estaba tentando mi paciencia al molestar a mi familia; bueno técnicamente solo piensa sus insultos porque si ella alguna vez dejara a Rosalie escuchar cuan mejor se cree que es, estoy seguro de que ella moriría y no de una manera agradable. Y también piensa muchas cosas rudas sobre mi Bella que no le ayudan a su caso de seguir con vida.

Cuando llegué a casa, me bañe y me cambie la ropa para luego caminar directamente a mi piano.

No he tocado en este particularmente en lo que parece un buen tiempo pero al estar aquí sentí la necesidad de tocarlo y también la nana de mi Bella.

Entonces eso fue lo que hice, lo toqué durante una hora y media antes de escuchar el zumbido de los pensamientos detrás de mí. Los escuché cuidadosamente.

Wow, papa en serio extraña a mamá, es obvio porque su música tiene un toque de anhelo y eso no es normal pues cuando toca la canción de mamá siempre es con alegría. Me pregunto si Jake estará bien, lo extraño mucho y espero que esto se acabe pronto odio la idea de que todos estén en problemas y que yo no pueda hacer nada para ayudarlos- Ah así que la culpable de los pensamientos es Nessie.

-Sí realmente echo de menos a tu madre, tal como tú echas de menos a Jake ahora mismo, pero no te preocupes que esto habrá acabado para mañana- dije respondiendo sus preguntas internas.

-Oh papá, me preocupa todo esto y tú lo sabes después de todo tengo esa cualidad tuya y de mamá ¿recuerdas?- Sólo sonreí ante el pensamiento de mi hija, inmediatamente cambie a su nana, la de Bella solo me hacía recordar cuanto la extrañaba y que tendría que ignorarla todo el día de hoy y eso solo me entristecía más.

Después del final de su canción, me levanté y caminé hacia mi hija envolviéndola en un abrazo.

-Te amo- le susurré al oído.

Ella se separó y sonrió. –Yo también papá, ahora mejor te vas que tienes escuela- Ah solo escuchar esa frase dicha por mi hija es raro…

_-Ah y papá, iré a visitar a Jake a la Push, quiero saber cómo está-_ ella pensó casualmente. Yo sólo sonreí.

-Cariño, yo confío en Jake, no te preocupes y diviértete. Sé cuanto duele estar lejos de él así que no me importa, además de que no creo que haya una mejor persona que él para mi pequeña princesita.

-Gracias papá- dijo abrazándome.

Cuando me separé, le sonreí antes de dirigirme a la puerta.

-Está bien, debo irme para recoger a Jessica- dije gruñendo. Me dirigí a mi auto y aceleré fuera de la casa.

Lamentablemente el camino hasta su casa era muy corto por lo que llegué rápido, y suspiré cuando la vi parada fuera de su casa esperándome.

-Hola bebé- dijo levantándose para besarme la mejilla, gruñí internamente.

-Hola Jessica ¿Lista para irnos?- pregunté con fingida curiosidad.

-Oh no! Ya pasé por la escuela una vez y ahora debo volver a hacerlo… Arrg! Bueno, al menos puedo presumir a Eddie en frente de Bella.

-Claro, vámonos- dijo sonriendo levemente. Yo enrosqué mis manos alrededor del timón y conducí hacia la secundaria de Forks.

El día pasó muy lento, entre susurros y chismes flotando a mi alrededor, _nada nuevo. _Excepto claro el hecho de que mi _querida _familia sólo decidió aparecer para el almuerzo, revisé sus pensamientos pero no pude encontrar nada, todos estaban bloqueándome.

-¿En dónde han estado?- les susurré muy bajo para que los oídos humanos no lo percibieran.

Lo descubrirás después de la escuela, querido hermano- Alice susurró de vuelta, antes de tomar asiento y tratar de establecer una conversación con Jessica.

Durante el resto del almuerzo intenté conseguir algo de los pensamientos de mi familia, pero todos estaban distrayéndose a sí mismos. Jasper y Emmett estaban pensando en Rosalie y Alice en una forma que yo no quería saber, Alice estaba pensando en ropa al igual que Rose, por lo que no sabía nada de lo que estaban planeando.

Suspiré frustradi cuando sóno el timbre. Me levanté y caminé quizá muy rápido hacia biología.

-Tomé mi asiento junto a Bella, suspiré en señal de enfado pero mi enojo se disipó cuando vi una nota ser deslizada hacia mí, la levanté y la leí.

(Bella - negrita/ Edward - Italics)

-¿Que ocurre? Pareces molesto.

-Es porque lo estoy, al parecer mi familia ha estado planeando algo y no piensan decirme que es- rápidamente le regresé el papel.

-Oh, ellos no han planeado nada, yo sí- miré hacia arriba tan pronto como termine de leer y vi una sonrisa maligna en su cara, entonces ella era la mente maestra detrás de todo, eso no puede ser bueno.

-Entonces… ¿Qué has planeado?

-Oh Edward, no necesitas preocuparte de eso, lo que he planeado no es para ti sino para otra persona. Necesitaba la ayuda del resto y en caso de que lo averigües ya es muy tarde para detenerlo- yo sólo me le quede viendo después de leer lo que había escrito, ya sabía que tenían algo planeado para Jessica pero pensé que tal ves era Emmett o Jasper los que habían salido con eso pero Bella, bueno nunca he sabido exactamente como funciona su mente así que esto podría ser extremadamente malo, y ella estaba en lo cierto, Jessica tenía todas sus cosas en mi auto, ella no iba a cancelar nuestra cita por nada del mundo.

Por el resto del día estuve intentando averiguar lo que Bella había planeado y no estaba feliz con mis opciones, sabía que ella no permitiría que mataran a Jessica pero ella no me dejo pensar ni por un momento que esto iba a ser inocente.

Cuando sonó el timbre al final del día, comencé a preocuparme hasta que vi a Renesmee recostada en mi auto.

Rápidamente escaneé los pensamientos de los estudiantes.

Wow, me pregunto quien será…

No me importaría pasar algún tiempo con ella…

Se ve como una Cullen…

No puede ser que ella esté relacionada con los Cullen's…

¿Quién diablos es ella?

Yo soy mucho más bonita que ella- ahhh, entonces Jessica ya la vio pero a mi no me importaba, no había manera de que ella fuera más bella que Renesmee, ni siquiera se comparaban.

Me apresuré al caminar para estar al lado de mi hija.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Nessie?- susurré.

-Tía Rose y Alice me pidieron que viniera a distraerte- dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-Debí saberlo, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- pregunté.

-Supongo que hasta que ella llegué aquí y aparentemente soy tu pequeña hermana separada de cuando fuiste adoptado- dijo la última parte en un susurro.

-Eddie… ¿Quién es ella?- chilló Jessica.

-_Wow, papá ¿Cómo puedes con esto? Realmente siento pena por ti_- pensó Nessie.

-Mi hermana biológica, fuimos separados al nacer- dije dirigiendo mis palabras hacia Jessica.

Inmediatamente comencé a escuchar sus pensamientos sobre nuestra apariencia.

Bueno, ella se ve como él, su rostro y cabello, pero sus ojos, yo sólo he visto esos ojos en un lugar. Yo sé que esos ojos pertenecen a Bella, nadie más tiene esos profundos ojos chocolate más que ella, pero la pregunta es como ella puede siquiera tener los mismos ojos…

-Renesmee debe irse a la Push, pero quería pasar antes aquí por unos momentos para conocerte Jessica- dije suavemente tratando de distraerla del hilo de sus pensamientos, no estábamos listos para que ella comenzara a pensar y razonar de esa manera, quizá podríamos dejarla cuando sepa la verdad pero no ese momento no tendrá el mismo impacto si ella ya sospecha algo.

Ella suspiró, ahora pensando que mi familia la estaba aceptando, bueno hasta donde ella sabía.

-Oh, bueno, es lindo conocerte, amm… ¿Cuál era tu nombre? Ressme…-dijo con una sonrisa falsa, yo la noté y al parecer también Nessie.

_-No me agrada, ella de verdad piensa que soy tan tonta como para creerme que yo le agrado, además ni siquiera puede pronunciar mi nombre, yo puedo hacer eso y eso que soy más joven que ella_- pensó Renesmee, contuve la risa, había veces que tenía que aceptar que tenía el temperamento de su madre.

Y esbozando su propia sonrisa falsa Nessie dijo.

-En realidad es Renesmee, pero todos me dicen Nessie, oh y que se diviertan hoy- dije tornando su sonrisa en una verdadera esta vez.

Luego se giró hacia mi y dijo. –Ten un buen día, tengo que reunirme con Jake, bye- añadió besándome la mejilla, para luego girar en sus talones e irse.

-Vamos Edward, vamos a tu casa, quiero prepararme para nuestra cita con tus hermanas- dijo Jessica, yo suspiré, ésta iba a ser una larga noche.

**Jessica Pov.**

Cuando llegamos a la casa Cullen, casi me desmayo, a pesar de que ya sabía como se veía su casa, seguía siendo irreal, su magnífico exterior pintado de blanco seguía siendo increíble.

-Vamos Jessica, ya deben estar adentro- dijo Edward y yo asentí, pero de pronto sentí enojo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a ordenarme que hacer?- pensé mientras azotaba la puerta al cerrarla, pude ver una mueca en su rostro cuando hice eso pero sólo logró ponerme más molesta.

-¿Qué te sucede? es sólo un estúpido carro- dije molesta.

Luego sentí la lujuría aumentar en mi cuerpo y me lancé a los brazos de Edward para besarlo fieramente, eso hasta que escuché como alguien carraspeaba. Me giré y pude ver a Emmett, de repente estaba temblando del miedo y llorando un poco.

-¿Qué le sucede Ed?- dijo Emmett riendo –parece que se va a orinar en sus pantalones- supongo que debí sentirme humillada pero estaba demasiado aterrada por ningún motivo. Pero de pronto lo que sea que me pasaba se detuvo. Hablé, intentando recuperar un poco de mi dignidad.

-¿En dónde están Alice y Rosalie?- demandé, Emmett sólo alzó una ceja.

-Están arriba, segundo piso- dijo después de un minuto o dos. Yo entré a la casa y subí las escaleras pasando de largo a Edward y a su gigantesco hermano.

-Alice, Rosalie- las llamé y caminé dentro de un enorme cuarto pintado completamente de rojo y con una cama tamaño King en el centro. También sobre ésta había una nota junto a un vestido.

"Jessica"- leí- "Creímos que este vestido iría mejor con lo que hemos planeado esta noche, cuando hayas terminado de cambiarte ve al baño del cuarto de al lado donde estará Alice con el maquillaje, yo estaré abajo"

De Rose

Solté la nota y levanté el vestido, era color verde limón y tenía un pequeño escote en V, supuse que me llegaría hasta medio muslo. Sonreí no era malo después de todo.

Así que rápidamente me saqué mis pantalones de diseñador y mi t-shirt color amarillo y deslize el vestido, para mi sorpresa era de mi tamaño y me abrazaba las partes justas. Sentía un poco de picor en el cuerpo pero decidí ignorarlo.

También vi unos zapatos de tacón de 3 pulgadas que debían ir con el vestido, por lo que empuje mis sneakers fuera y me puse los zapatos. Pero al usarlos también sentí una picazón, aunque también decidí ignorar el hecho de que todo mi cuerpo me picaba. Me dirigí hacia la habitación contigua pero casi me colapso al sentir un gran dolor que vino de saber ni donde pero que desapareció segundos después siendo reemplazado por un atroz dolor de cabeza. De repente escuché unos gritos viniendo de abajo, algo sobre Emmett perdiendo contra Jasper en un juego.

Caminé despacio al cuarto pero el dolor y los ruidos de abajo nunca se iban, pero a pesar de todo intente ignorarlo. Cuando entre a la habitación no vi realmente lo que había allí sino que me dirigí hacia la puerta abierta del baño donde pude ver a Alice sonriéndome.

-Hey Jess, ¿sucede algo? No te ves muy bien- dijo preocupada, internamente sonreí, al parecer mi plan de reemplazar a Bella estaba funcionando a la perfección y mucho más rápido de lo que me hubiera imaginado.

-Sólo un dolor de cabeza- dije restándole importancia.

-Bueno, deberíamos empezar a maquillarte, debo advertirte de que no suelo maquillar pero estoy segura de que saldrá bien- dijo sonriendo – toma asiento.

Yo solo asentí y me senté en el taburete que estaba frente a ella y cerré mis ojos.

Todo el tiempo que estuve ahí pude sentir un pequeño pincel pasar por toda mi piel, pero estaba muy distraída por la picazón que recorría todo mi cuerpo y el dolor en mi cabez, pero igualmente me mantuve quieta hasta que Alice me dijo que ya me podía ver en el espejo.

Cuando lo hice, el reflejo que pude ver fue el de un payaso que me devolvía la vista, pequé un chillido mientras miraba como la pequeña duende se caía al piso debido a las risas y de la nada un polvo cayó sobre mí, comencé a rascarme histéricamente. Miré hacia arriba y pude ver que Emmett había sido el que había lanzado el polvo.

Pero otra vez, fui distraída por la urgencia de reír que me llegó de pronto y rápidamente me estaba riendo tan histéricamente que casi ni podía respirar. Eso fue hasta que Rosalie apareció con un balde de agua y me lo lanzó encima para luego unirse a las risas de su familia.

Grité en furia y salí pisando fuera de la habitación y bajé las escaleras, cuando llegué a la sala vi a Edward y a su pequeña hermana Nessie o como se llamase, pero lo que me sorprendió de una manera no muy grata fue el hecho de que ella estaba tomando muchísimas fotos de mi. Pisé fuera de la casa y volví a gritar de furia.

Edward Pov.

Me quedé viendo la puerta, no puedo creer que Bella haya planeado eso, eso fue todo lo que podía pensar.

Me giré hacia mi sonriente familia.

-¿Bella planeo eso?- dije apuntando a la puerta.

-Si, todo excepto la parte del agua, eso fue idea de Rose, pero el resto si-dijo Emmett limpiándose lágrimas falsas –Crecen tan rápido-.

Luego sonreí, tenía que admitir que cuando vi a Jessica quería reirme como el resto de mi familia pero eso sólo haría más difícil cuando tuviera que convencerla de volver aquí mañana para decirle la verdad de que nuestra familia estaba llena de vampiros.

-Eso fue brillante-dije y después me reí, pero me controle luego de un minuto para luego suspirar.

-Brillante, pero ahora debo convencerla de volver aquí mañana para la gran noticia- dije antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta.

Me giré durante por un segunda y le sonreí a mi familia.

-Buen trabajo, no se como consiguieron que Carlisle y Esme aceptaran esto pero no importa, fue un show muy grato- dije saliendo de la casa para intentar calmar a Jessica que de seguro estaba histérica.

* * *

><p>Hola! Bueno se que deben odiarme ahora pero la verdad es que no he podido actualizar porque he estado muy ocupada, toda la última semana no pude hacer nada más que concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo…<p>

Les gusto el cap.? Al fin pudimos ver la venganza de Bella, pero aún faltan algunas cosas…

¿Qué le dirá Edward a Jessica para convencerla de volver?

¿Tendrá Bella más cosas planeadas para Jessica?

¿Cómo le dirán a Jessica la verdad?

Quisiera que me dejaran más review… es un poco desalentador no recibir tantos Reviews como esperaba…

Bueno nos vemos la otra semana…

¡Reviews!

Bye!

Teffistar XD


	11. Venganza La secuela

**Han pasado 10 años desde Amanecer, Jessica pide un deseo que obliga a Edward y Bella a volver al principio... ¿Qué pasara? Lean y opinen**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece (Que lástima :'( ) y ésta historia le pertenece a Isabella-swan-3000 que en mi opinión es una gran autora…

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica POV<strong>

¿Cómo pudo Edward hacerme eso a mí? Se suponía que éramos una pareja, de todas formas esa fue la razón por la que volvimos…- pensé para mí misma mientras tiraba toda mi ropa y me metía a la ducha.

Después de una hora limpiando el polvo pica-pica de mi cuerpo, por fin pude lograr que desapareciera por completo. Pero cuando me vi en el espejo pude ver toda mi piel roja de tanto frotar y suspiré.

Regresé a mi habitación vistiendo solo una toalla y grité cuando abrí la puerta y vi al estúpido de Edward Cullen en mi cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- siseé intentando detener el sentimiento de completa humillación considerando que estaba vestida solamente con una toalla y parecía un tomate tras haber frotado tan duro el jabón intentando quitarme todo el maquillaje y el polvo pica-pica.

-Vine a disculparme, mis hermanos y hermanas pensaron que sería bueno probar si podías manejar una broma, porque si no eras capaz de hacerlo, no eras capaz de estar con un Cullen. Yo personalmente no creo en toda esa basura y pensé que quizá te había dado la impresión de que yo no quería salir contigo Jessica pero en realidad si quiero, solo son mis hermanos y hermanas los que creen que no debería salir contigo, por favor considera ir conmigo en una cita mañana para reponerte el desastre de hoy- cuando terminó de hablar tenía una sonrisa tan tierna que podría derretir el metal en su cara que yo sólo pude asentir.

-Gracias y te prometo que voy a hablar seriamente con mi familia sobre lo que pasó hoy- dijo antes de irse.

Lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme ahí parada viendo por donde se había ido y preguntándome que rayos había pasado.

**Edward POV**

-No puedo creer que se creyera eso- murmuré para mí mismo cuando manejaba a mi casa.

Cuando llegué, vi la vieja camioneta de Bella y corrí adentro no sólo para encontrarme con mi bella esposa en el suelo riéndose a carcajadas sino también a Nessie y a Jacob en la misma situación, inmediatamente me puse a escuchar sus pensamientos.

Nessie: "Demasiado gracioso, cómo pude habérmelo perdido, cuando bajo estaba hecha un desastre… ¿Como cayó en eso?"

Jacob: Que idiota… quiero decir, ¡vamos! Cuando los Cullen actúan amables con alguien es momento de correr- pensó riéndose mentalmente.

Sacudí mi cabeza y caminé hasta Bella para susurrarle al oído.

-Respira, amor- pero la respuesta que obtuve me sorprendió por un momento.

-Sólo si me dices que no la besaste, porque si lo hiciste vas a descubrir cuanto vas a amar el sofá cuando volvamos a nuestro mundo- ella dijo muy seria.

Yo sólo levante una ceja –Bella, ¿enserio creer que yo iría cerca de ella si tuviera otra opción? Quiero decir, fue tu plan después de todo.

Ella suspiró y se giró hacia mí, yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Te amo- le susurré al oído, su respuesta fue instantánea y me hizo sonreír, no importa cuántas veces lo hubiera escuchado antes.

-También te amo.

El que alguien se aclarara la garganta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Miré hacia arriba hacia toda mi familia y pude notar que todos nos estaban viendo.

-¿Sí?- pregunté intentando ocultar mi incomodidad.

-Bueno Edward, estábamos preguntándonos que pasó cuando fuiste a ver a Jessica y convencerla para la humillación de mañana- dijo Rose con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

-Bueno, no fue tan malo, prácticamente mentí mucho diciendo que lo que habían hecho lo hubieran hecho con cualquiera y que es como una prueba de familia y que iba a hablar con ustedes al respecto, que me perdonara y que aceptara una cita conmigo mañana- dije sacudiendo mi cabeza, ¿Cómo una chica puede ser tan ingenua?

Miré a Bella y vi una sonrisa aparecer en su bello rostro, pero no de las que yo podía reconocer…

-¿Qué les parece si lo hacemos mañana, Edward la trae de vuelta acá diciéndole que ustedes querían disculparse por lo de hoy, pero cuando ella llegue le dicen que son vampiros? Podemos hacer que la casa se vea horrible y lúgubre y decirle que es tiempo de matar a la tonta humana o algo así y cuando diga algo, todos actúan como si no tuvieran ni la menor idea de lo que está hablando- yo me le quedé viendo, ¿Enserio esta pequeña maquina de venganza era mi Bella?

El resto de la habitación estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo hasta que Emmett rompió el silencio. –Cierto hermanita.

Eso causó que ella sonriera. –Sé que se desvía un poco del plan original pero debería ser suficiente para llevarnos de vuelta a nuestra realidad.

Luego Carlisle dijo con una sonrisa. –Además eso quiere decir que puedo ver la reacción de una humana al averiguar lo que somos.

-¡Hey!-Bella dijo con una sonrisa -¿Qué era yo cuando me dijeron?, oh, sí, humana…

-Pero tú no eras normal Bells- dijo Jake sonriendo causando que Bella lo golpeara en la cabeza.

-Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Emmett- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

Yo sólo sonreí ante sus rostros de shock y algunos de horror.

Rápidamente mire la hora en mi teléfono y suspiré.

-Es hora de que llevé a Bella casa o Charlie estará como loco preguntándose donde está su pequeña niña- dije poniéndome de pie.

-Te veremos en la escuela- dijo Alice mientras yo intentaba arrastrar a Bella hasta su coche.

-Vamos amor, lleguemos a tu casa- dije mientras abría la puerta del pasajero para que ella pudiera entrar al carro.

-Sólo si prometes ser cuidadoso y manejar sanamente mi camioneta, yo me comportaré- dijo sonriendo.

Suspiré encendiendo el trasto si es que quería que fuera a más de 60. Manejé bajando las zigzagueantes calles de Forks.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa, estaré esperándote en tu habitación, amor- dije mientras Bella recostaba su cabeza contra mi hombro y sentía como asentía en respuesta, pero pude decir que ella estaba cansada por lo que me mantuve quieto por el resto del camino.

-Llegamos amor- susurré.

-Ok- dijo con un suspiro y comenzó a bajarse antes de que pudiera abrir su puerta.

-Te veré arriba- dije antes de que ella entrara.

Suspiré y escalé el árbol junto a su ventana y salté dentro comenzando a esperar a mi Bella.

* * *

><p>Bueno no les voy a dar un millón de excusas, porque la verdad es que no tuve ganas de traducirlo, sólo hasta ayer que al fin logré terminarlo… XD<p>

La verdad me gustaría poder llegar a los 100 Reviews al finalizar esta historia por lo que si pudieran dejar muchísimos Reviews en este capítulo se los agradecería… Ya sólo faltan 2 capítulos más!

No sé si una persona que me mandó un review a Abuela Swan llamada **Ely**, está leyendo esto pero si lo estás leyendo necesito que me mandes de nuevo tu correo pero con espacios entre las letras porque Fanfiction borra los correos automáticamente… y así podría responderte a tu pregunta.

**Reviews!**

**Bye!**

**Teffistar XD**


	12. El secreto revelado

**Penúltimo capitulo de esta historia ¿listos? Aquí va...**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

La noche pasó muy rápido y antes de que me enterara ya era tiempo de irme, con un último vistazo a mi futura esposa, rápidamente me deslice por la ventana, salté y me apresure a llegar a mi casa, esta noche era una noche importante, hoy era el día en el que Jessica se iba a enterar del gran secreto de los Cullen y yo estaba interesado en descubrir cómo iba a reaccionar sabiendo que la persona con la que creyó estar enamorada resulto ser un vampiro, podría compararla con Bella pero sabía por experiencia propia que ella nunca tuvo ni un poco de auto preservación o entendimiento de lo que se consideraría peligroso.

Sonreí levemente antes de correr escaleras arriba y vestirme con la ropa que Alice había dejado sobre mi cama, luego me encaminé escaleras abajo para ver a los otros esperándome en la puerta con sonrisas de expectación en sus rostros.

-Supongo que no soy el único que espera por esta noche- dije con una sonrisa.

-No papa, pero no todos estábamos vivos en esta época por lo que cada instante es peligroso, además de que ella parece una persona realmente horrible por la historias que me contaban cuando era más pequeña, y también está el hecho de que jamás he visto a un humano enterarse de nuestro secreto, por lo que es emocionante pensar en lo que pasará-dijo Nessie recostándose en Jacob.

Hice una mueca, aún no me podía acostumbrar a la cercanía entre Nessie y Jake, pero si le dijera, Bella solo me contestaría que fue lo mismo para Charlie pero que él no tenía la seguridad de que su hijita iba a ser feliz para toda la eternidad, yo sí.

Quitando los sentimientos de irritación que tenía, suspiré y pasé una mano por mi cabello antes de ver al resto de mi familia.

-Terminemos con este día, ya quiero volver a tener mi vida de antes- dije con una sonrisa antes de dirigirme al volvo para empezar el día que, con suerte, regresaría todo a la manera que debía ser.

**Bella POV**

Cuando desperté sentí una sensación de soledad, eso significaba que Edward no estaba ahí ésta mañana, pero cuando me di cuenta de que hoy era el día en el Jessica iba a descubrir que las historias de terror podían ser reales, sonreí. Rápidamente salté de la cama y me apresuré a comenzar mi rutina.

**Emmett POV**

Esto va a ser genial, no puedo esperar a ver la reacción de esa molesta chismosa con lo que pase esta noche.

Cuando salí de auto, tuve que esforzarme mucho para ocultar la sonrisa de mi rostro, yo tendría mi momento de diversión luego, y como no me gusta revelar las sorpresas, me tuve que esforzar aún más porque mi sonrisa no saliera ahora.

**Jessica POV**

Había esperado todo el día y ahora finalmente era hora de ir a casa de mi Eddie, silenciosamente solté un chillido, tal vez él iba a darme un diamante para compensarme por como su horrible familia había actuado la última vez.

-¿Lista para irte Jess?- dijo Eddie poniendo su mano en mi cintura, yo solo asentí entusiasta y entre a su carro.

-Entonces Eddie, dime… ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy? - dije seductivamente pestañeando.

Él sonrió – Tendrás que esperar a verlo.

Hice un mohín, yo quería saber que tenía para mí y lo quería saber ahora.

Edward miró en mi dirección y sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que encontrarás esta sorpresa muy interesante.

Tuve un escalofrío, por alguna razón, su sonrisa se veía espeluznante.

Intentando que Edward no supiera que su sonrisa me había aterrado, le sonreí de vuelta. –Está bien Edward, esperaré.

**Edward POV**

Escondí una sonrisa, así que ella si tenía los instintos de supervivencia que Bella no, eso pensé mientras paraba fuera de la casa Cullen.

-Vamos Jessica, ven a ver tu sorpresa- le dije abriendo su puerta y dejándola entrar, pero ella se detuvo abruptamente en la puerta.

Toda la habitación está cubierta con sangre falsa y cadáveres de animales en el suelo, por un segundo Jessica estaba verde para luego desmayarse.

Emmett se rió.

-Ahora comienza lo bueno- dijo levantándola del suelo y colocándola justo en medio de los cadáveres muertos.

Miré a Alice.

-¿No exageraste un poco?- pregunté con una sonrisa, a lo que ella solo sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo no lo hice, culpa a tu yerno y a tu hija por esto.

Miré en su dirección solo para encontrarme con que los dos tenían expresiones demasiado inocentes en sus rostros.

-Suficiente charla, hagamos esto- dijo Emmett riendo como loco causando que yo sonriera. Esto iba a ser mejor de lo que pensaba.

* * *

><p>Uhhh! Ya comenzó la revelación del secreto… ¿Que creen que pasará? ¿Cómo reaccionará Jessica? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Cuéntenme sus teorías…<p>

Últimamente no he estado conectada mucho con Fanfiction y por eso no había subido pero decidí que a era suficiente tiempo de ausencia… así que aquí estoy!

Ojalá y me motiven suficiente con sus Reviews porque ahora no tengo muchas ganas de seguir traduciendo historias… pero con esta solo falta **un capítulo** así que haré mi último esfuerzo, pero ustedes deben hacerlo también!...

**¡Gracias por sus Reviews, favoritos y alertas!**

Bye!

Teffistar XD


	13. El final

**Han pasado 10 años desde Amanecer, Jessica pide un deseo que obliga a Edward y Bella a volver al principio... ¿Qué pasara? Lean y opinen**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece (Que lástima :'( ) y ésta historia le pertenece a Isabella-swan-3000 que en mi opinión es una gran autora…

**Último capitulo... disfrutenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>

Desperté grogui de un sueño muy extraño. Acababa de ir a la casa de los Cullen y había visto animales muertos en el suelo y sangre por todas partes, algo me sacudió y me levanté rápidamente, cuando de repente vi a mi alrededor y no pude más que gritar del horror, ¡todo era real! Como sacado de una película de terror, sangre por todas partes…

Giré mi cabeza frenéticamente en busca de mi Eddie, yo sabía que él podía sacarme de esta pesadilla pero no estaba a la vista…

Lentamente y temblando logré ponerme en mis pies y me tambalee hasta la siguiente habitación, pero lo que vi me hizo gritar y vomitar todo lo que tenía dentro, la habitación estaba llena de los órganos de un oso que se encontraba en la mitad de la habitación y justo encima estaba una Rosalie cubierta de pies a cabeza por sangre. Sus ojos se veían completamente negros y me estaba gruñendo.

Me tambalee hacia atrás no creyéndole a lo que mis ojos veían.

**Rosalie Pov.**

Tuve que suprimir una sonrisa de Victoria cuando pude observar a la patética humana que causó todo este lío, tambaleándose hacia atrás muerta del miedo, esto era muy divertido, asustar estúpidos humanos, realmente estaba gozando mucho la oportunidad que se nos había presentado sola.

-Voy a matarte patética humana – le gruñí.

Observé con satisfacción como la patética chica chillaba y corría espantada lejos de la habitación. Tan rápido como se fue, una enorme sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro, rápidamente tome el walkie tolkie de mi bolsillo trasero y lo encendí.

-Objetivo dirigiéndose a ti Alice, es tu turno de asustar a la humana- dije riéndome.

Apresúrate Rose, corre escaleras arriba y ve el espectáculo- dijo Alice con su risa tintineante.

-Cuenta con ello- dije apagando el aparato y corriendo a velocidad vampírica hacia nuestro cuarto de control aka el cuarto de Edward.

**Alice Pov**

Acababa de terminar de hablar con Rosalie cuando escuche a Jessica tambaleándose escaleras arriba y dirigiéndose cerca de mi habitación, rápidamente me escondí y le di play a la televisión.

Esto estará bueno, pensé con una sonrisa.

**Jessica Pov**

Logré tambalearme lejos de la psicótica Rosalie dirigiendome escaleras arriba, todo estaba muy oscuro a excepción de la television que estaba pasando una presentación… lo que vi me horrorizó por completo…

Edward Mason, muerto 1918 influenza española.

Era la cara de Edward, pero más pálida y muerta… rápidamente cambio a otra cosa…

Rosalie Hale, desaparecida después de una visita a su amiga Vera.

No es posible esa era Rosalie… luego hubo otra imagen…

Sargento Jasper Whitlock, desaparecido luego de evacuar una ciudad local durante la guerra norte-sur, alrededor del año 1800.

Y por último…

Mary Alice Brandon, muerta 1918

Yo solo vi con horror imagen tras imagen que mostraba una a una la historia de cómo los Cullen murieron, pero… ¡Eso no era posible! Ellos no había envejecido un solo año, pero esos obviamente eran ellos.

Las luces parpadearon y de repente se encendieron, estaba completamente rodeada por los Cullen y un gigantesco oso, como un lobo, lo vi con horror cuando se convirtió en un humano.

-¿Qué son ustedes?- susurré llena de pánico y con mis ojos temblando.

Edward avanzó un paso en mi dirección y se inclino hacia mi oído

"Vampiros", susurró con una tenebrosa voz que me causo un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

Inmediatamente salté hacia atrás en shock y grité lo más fuerte que pude antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Cuando desperté, estaba acostada junto a Mike, al darme cuenta de que estaba de vuelta comencé a llorar, ¿A quién le importa lo que haya dicho de Edward antes? Por mí que se pudriera, yo estaba feliz con la vida que tenía y a partir de hoy ya no me iba a quejar más por eso…

**Edward POV**

Luego de que Jessica se desmayó, cerré mis ojos y cuando los volví a abrir estaba en nuestra hermosa casita junto a mi Bella, sonreí, al fin estábamos en casa, donde pertenecíamos.

-Hey- le susurré en el oído a mi Bella –estamos en casa cariño.

Pude ver su sonrisa extenderse en su hermoso rostro –me alegra estar de vuelta – me susurró en respuesta.

Le sonreí. –Vamos a saludar al resto – le dije poniéndome de pie.

**Bella Pov**

Sonreí al escuchar la proposición de Edward y tomados de la mano corrimos de vuelta a la casa principal donde vimos a toda nuestra familia esperándonos, ambos les sonreímos y vimos que todo estaba exactamente igual a antes de toda esta locura y me alegraba, por qué no podría ser de otra manera.

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo querida gente, les agradezco muchísimo su paciencia a lo largo de toda esta historia y les invito a ver mis otros fics, además si hay alguien por ahí que este interesado en fics de <strong>Sakura card captor<strong> voy a subir una **adaptación** de la historia "**Chateando con un Playboy**" de Sthela Cullen y si alguien necesita un **beta **reader aquí estoy para ayudarlos…

_**¡Gracias por su apoyo con sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos!**_

Bye!

Teffistar XD


End file.
